I'd Rather Read it Myself
Based on a Tune Story 1999 VHS # Based on a Tune Story # 2013 December 15 # E e ... see me # Super Why Goldilocks and the Three Bears # Emperor Max's New Suit Synopsis by Dave. Comments by Dave and Ben from a bunch of e-mails a while back. This synopsis was number 100 of 150 added to the site. Only 50 to go before season five... This review tips the file size scales at just over 29 kB... mainly due to the complicated HTML format. I think that makes it the biggest one to date. ---- Even though the Tibbles and D.W. are roughly the same age, it seems like the Tibbles are always the first to do everything. D.W. pointed to the grandfather clock at the Tibbles' house. She asked what time it was. One of them said it was "eleventy twelve". The other said that was right. Since D.W. couldn't tell time, she had to assume they were rig''ht. ''We see them laughing as they pass D.W. going up a hill. They're racing along while while D.W. was puffing along on her tricycle, a clip from #11901 - "D.W. Rides Again". ;They claimed to be able to tell time before D.W. could. ;They could ride two wheeler bikes before her too. If only D.W. could be the first to do something before the Tibbles... * * * I'd Rather Read it Myself * * * D.W. and the Tibbles are playing D.W.'s "Confuse the Goose" board game outside. The board has a large goose in the middle which spins around. The object of the game is to try and flip things into the goose's beak. Suddenly, there's a crash from next door. The Tibbles rush to see what's happened, as does D.W., and then the Tibbles' Grandma. In the front of the Tibbles' house, the Tibble twins dug a large pit, about a foot and a half deep and about 9 foot wide, and covered it with branches. On top of this, they'd placed a peanut butter cup candy as bait. This is their (sic) "Burma-ese tiger trap". The only trouble is that they haven't caught a tiger. Their unlikely captive is Mr. Haney, Arthur's principal. He bent down to pick up the peanut butter cup, and suddenly he was trapped! *The Tibbles are a little annoyed that Mr. Haney broke their "Burma-ese tiger trap". *Mr. Haney wants to know if he can keep the peanut butter cup. Grandma Tibble is concerned at the fact she now has a deep pit in the garden. She asks the Tibbles if they got permission to dig such a deep hole. Permission or not, the hole will have to be filled in. She'll have to go out. Can the Tibbles stay over with D.W.? She shouldn't be out long. * * * Mom and D.W. prepare for the Tibbles' arrival. D.W. calls out instructions to Mom. D.W.: You lock up the china, I'll get a soccer ball and keep them busy outside. It starts to downpour outside. Looks like soccer is out of the question. D.W. will have to find some way of entertaining them inside. The Tibbles arrive. D.W.: Let's color! D.W. hands them a coloring book, and some crayons. The Tibbles color extremely fast -- there's a flurry of activity for a a few seconds. Then the Tibbles get up. They need something else to do. D.W. goes over to her coloring book and inspects the Tibbles' handiwork. She flips through the pages. All the pictures are scribbled over. D.W.: This... was my favorite coloring book! D.W. doesn't spend much time mourning the loss of her coloring book since she knows the Tibbles' are a menace to society if left unoccupied. But how? She seeks out advice. Arthur's up in his room, doing homework. Can Arthur help her out? No. Arthur claims he has 207,000 math problems for homework. Ok then, if Arthur can't help, can he just give her some advice? He's had experience dealing with them as a babysitter. What keeps them quiet? Arthur says the last time he babysat them, he found something that worked. Arthur: Yah, I told them a story. That could work for D.W., except that she can't read stories, since she can't read anything. But then, neither can the Tibbles. D.W. returns to the den, where the Tibbles are milling about. She has an announcement. She's going to read them a story. The Tibbles say that that's impossible. Anything D.W. can do, they can do. They can't read, and neither can she. D.W.: I've been reading for a long time! Tibbles: Since when? D.W.: Since last Thursday. The Tibbles find something for her to read, to prove (or better yet, disprove) her claim. They point to the nameplate on the television in the den. The manufacturer of this television is "Elbozonic" according to the nameplate. D.W. claims that it says... television! The Tibbles confer -- is D.W. right? They don't know. They can't read! It sounds good to them. Maybe she CAN read. However, they're still not completely convinced. They find a book in the den for her to read to them. It's a copy of the "3 Bears". The Tibbles think they will be able to trip D.W. up now. "It's got lots of pictures, so we'll know if you're reading it right". D.W. sounds uncomfortable with that. D.W.: That's boring. She picks up a heavy looking book. The Tibbles look inside. It's all words! They sound dubious. D.W. tells them not to worry. D.W.: I'll read them all to you. They sit down, and D.W. starts reading. She flips to a random place in the book, and starts to "read". ---- ---- The Tibbles interrupt D.W.'s storytelling... They're almost thinking that D.W. isn't actually reading to them. What's making them suspicious? B.W. is pretty close to D.W.... Timmy: If it was "D.W." I'd think you were making this up! D.W. says for them to be quiet, so she can get on with the story. They let her continue to read to them. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1999, VHS